


Last Romeo衍生

by yueyau



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyau/pseuds/yueyau
Summary: Infinite Last Romeo MV Original Version，就是在演唱會VCR以L和智秀為主角的那個版本，所衍生的腦洞。MV裡男女主角以他和她代替。2015年的產物。





	Last Romeo衍生

她親手把布條擋在他眼前，繞了個圈，在後腦打了個簡易的結。  
她幾個小跳步逃離了他觸手可及的距離，看著她深愛著的男人：「OPPA，這樣你看到些甚麼？」  
頭頂的燈泡暈染出刺白的光圈，布條並不能完全阻隔他的視線，他在花紋中間依然清晰看到她的身影。  
他站了起來，故意伸手在她相反的方向摸索，然後乘她笑開，回頭伸手把她撈到懷裡去。  
她看著眼前的男人扯下布條，那雙黑得發亮，像是滿佈著星辰的眼睛被自己的身影佔據，心跳就失了序。  
他說：「我看到的，就只有你啊。」  
應該裝滿著星光的眼裡，就只有我啊。目光裡的溫柔暖得她幾要泛紅眼眶。  
「真想把我們這麼相愛的時間，就這樣，停下來啊…OPPA。」她這樣呢喃。  
她拉著他走到房間中央的小桌子，上面放了一個用水裝得半滿的玻璃箱子。  
「OPPA，你知道停止時間的方法麼？」她笑得狡黠。  
他搖頭，看著她從水中撈出一隻懷表，蓋子打開以後，表面的所有指針早已因為被浸泡在水中而停止。  
她放開了抓住懷表的手，懷表直直落在他的手上。  
她用手環住他的腰，把臉埋在他胸前：「OPPA，我真的很愛你。所以我有一個請求…能不能讓我們這麼相愛的時間，永遠的停止？」  
他看向手上再沒有時間流動的懷表，抱緊了懷裡的人兒。  
他今天穿了一身白衣，光打在他身上就像是天使一樣。  
她也穿上了他精心所選彩色有活力的裙子，他說今天想讓她見見他最要好的哥們。  
他用右手支著頭，舒適地坐在沙發上，笑得一臉溫暖地看著她蹦蹦跳跳給兄弟打招呼。就算被他們起哄也依然故我，他看著她跟自己的哥們玩鬧、跳舞，也一樣笑得一貫寵溺。  
「你們啊，是真的相愛的關係呢。臭小子，要好好的在一起啊，知道麼？」他被哥們狠狠地揉亂了頭髮，跟站在旁邊的她相視而笑。  
他們都知道，我和你是相愛的關係啊。放心吧，會永遠在一起的。  
她換上了漆黑的裙子，跟他看上去一黑一白，好不匹配。  
「OPPA…」她抱住了他，一口氣喝了掉杯中帶有安眠藥的飲品。隨即無力地攤在他懷裡，被他穩穩扶住。  
把她放進為她度身訂做的玻璃箱子，密封的同時接駁上供水設備。他看著她無力靠在箱子裡的模樣，額前的瀏海有點凌亂，他伸出手想要像慣常一樣替她整理，卻碰上了冰冷的玻璃，他的手順著箱子滑下來，完成最後一次對她的撫摸。  
「你想要我做的，我都會為你而做。」  
他回頭，打開了水源，水迅速地浸過了她的腳踝，他關門隔絕了嘩嘩的水聲。  
他靠坐在沙發上，右手拿著懷表，而左手則是拿住了一杯飲品。  
強力供水設施的水壓太大了，屋裡的水管有點受不了，水滴在屋裡各個角落滲進來，他木然地看著從天花板像下雨般滴下的水點，心裡靜靜計算著時間。  
此時水已經浸到她的腰了，她因為水的浮力而微微浮在水裡，全身濕淋淋的。  
他閉著眼，把杯中毒物一口乾盡，任由杯子自由落在地上。  
屋子已經因為水壓而顫抖著，桌上用來測算時間的玻璃箱子倒下，裡面的水和洋娃娃都散落在地上。  
毒物終於發揮功效，他面容平靜地感受著五臟六腑翻騰的疼痛，等待那一刻的來臨。  
玻璃箱子已被水注滿，她無力的身子被水沖得向其中一面撞去，玻璃因此而破裂，水洶湧地噴發，衝破了被關上的門。  
滿身的疼痛在那一刻突然停止，他再也無力顧及懷表，只能任由懷表落地。  
同時，承受不住水流的房子被四面的水闖進，屋面的傢俱被沖擊得東歪西倒，唯有屋內了無生氣的兩具軀體依然穩在他們所歸之處。  
水淹上懷表的表面，停頓的指針顯示著他和她相愛的時間，直到永遠。

**Author's Note:**

> 以上。謝謝看到這裡。  
> 感覺腦洞不是一般的大啊QAQ  
> 渣文筆就這樣啦~~  
> Y．20150811．0139


End file.
